Gateway
by just a bit foxy
Summary: The glow disappears as he disconnects from Veda and turns to me. There's something about his gaze that I don't quite understand.


_"Return to base."_

The order comes all of a sudden. I'm straddling Revive's lap, fingers tangled in his hair with my tongue in his mouth when it arrives, and I nearly fall backwards because of it. Revive's quick and puts a hand on my back to steady me. He's frowning, contemplating. I free my fingers from his hair and trail one finger down his right cheek. His frown wanes and a smile replaces it in seconds. We kiss before he lets me off his lap. I smooth my hair, zipping my flight suit back up. I catch him making a face and raise my eyebrows.

"I don't want to go." He whines.

I wag my finger at him. "What Ribbons says we do, remember~?" I trill.

He makes another face and stands up just as Devine comes in. He gives us both a look and says, "You should be to the docking bay by now."

"Well, if that's the case, why are _you_ here?" Revive shoots at him, irritable.

"Confirming the two of you even heard his message."

"We did." I say quickly before Revive can say anything else.

Devine nods one and turns. Revive looks at me, scowling a little, and I roll my eyes. He gets in these little moods and he becomes so hard to deal with. Only Anew has ever been able to bring him out of these moods. I've tried, attempting to use her methods, but they never work. If anything, he gets angrier because I'm imitating Anew. We get into a lot of arguments because of her. Sometimes he'll throw Ribbons in there and say that he should be the insecure one because obviously the only man I've ever loved is Ribbons.  
"Let's go." I tell Revive and shove him towards the door.

Revive doesn't fight me off, but he's quiet. He's _famous_ for silent treatments. Goodman's been getting one ever since he decided to grope me. The only time Revive will say anything to him is if he even so much as _looks_ at me during a briefing. I always tell him it's unnecessary though every time I see Goodman, I want to tear him limb from limb, but I'm pretty violent. I think that comes from being specifically designed for combat.

"What do you think Ribbons wants?" Revive asks me as we follow Devine down the corridor. "Has he said anything to you?"

I snort, shaking my head. "Ribbons doesn't tell me much, really."

"Huh." He goes quiet now as if thinking about this. I snort again and go to catch up with Devine.

Devine says nothing to me either, but I don't mind. That's the thing about him. It's comfortable to be around him even though he's like a bomb just waiting to go off. Truth be told, I really feel sorry for Tieria. Devine is completely determined to kill him, preferably with his bare hands while his suit comes in a close second. He says he knows it's against our rules to kill another Innovator, but Tieria killed Bring and Ribbons surely wouldn't begrudge him for eliminating someone that broke the rules. Personally, I'm not sure about that, but Devine wouldn't listen to me anyway, so there's really no point in saying anything. The best course of action with Devine is just to do your thing and let him do his.

"Do you know what Ribbons wants?" I wonder, gazing up at Devine thoughtfully.

His only response is to shake his head. It doesn't surprise me, but I'm a little irritated anyway. Ribbons normally schedules these returns to base because of something that happened in battle with Celestial Being. However, we already met about the last battle, so I don't understand it.

_"Devine, you may stay behind. I only need to see Hilling and Revive."_

Devine stops in his tracks. I blink and glance back at Revive. Revive looks just as confused as I feel, but we continue walking to the docking bay, leaving Devine alone in the hall.

*

The next unusual thing happens when we arrive. Regene is there to greet us and tells Revive he's supposed to come with him. Revive looks at me, seeming uncertain, but follows Regene anyway. I continue to Ribbons alone, finding him standing in front of the television. His eyes are glowing and it's making me wonder just what it is he's seeing. The glow disappears as he disconnects from Veda and turns to me. There's something about his gaze that I don't quite understand.

"I was wrong last time we spoke." He says softly, his every step bringing him closer to me. "I don't like your mind being on someone else at all."

"Ribbons -" I start.

He puts a finger to my lips gently, silencing me. "You promised me you'd be good now and having sex with Revive at every given opportunity is not being good." he firmly informs me.

"I -"

"No. I don't want your excuses." His tone is dangerous. "When we had sex, I expected you to not go to him."

I stare at him, stunned.

"The others do, of course, belong to me, but you're mine most of all."

I continue to stare at him.

He turns away as if he can't look at me any longer. "I thought you knew that. I assumed you'd give up on Revive after, but evidently not. I'm very ..." He turns back. "... disappointed in you."

"Ribbons, I didn't kn -"

He slaps me hard and without warning, knocking me the floor with the sheer force of it. My eyes are wide and my hand instinctively flies to my bruised cheek. He stands over me, making no other movements. I fleetingly wonder what's going on in his mind.

"Don't tell me you didn't know." He says harshly. "I already told you I don't want your excuses."

I say nothing.

"I don't understand what's gotten into you. I used to be the only one you looked at." He pauses and seems to pull himself together because when he speaks again, his voice is calm. "Do you honestly believe he'll stay with you when Anew comes back? Look at yourself and then think about her. Anew is a woman. You're a little girl."

I still say nothing, feeling every word like a knife. It's my biggest worry and he knows it.

"It's your decision in the end, Hilling, but I'd end it before you hurt yourself and become useless."

I clench my fists and get to my feet. "I'll never become useless." I tell him, surprised by the control in my voice. "Don't worry about that. The success of the plan is still my priority."

Ribbons nods slightly. "See that it continues to be." he replies. "If it doesn't, I'll be separating you two. You can have your fun for now. I'll review it later. You may go."

I nod as well and leave, going to find Revive and trying to ignore the emotion exploding inside me. I can't acknowledge it. If I don't acknowledge it, I'm sure it will go away. I feel my steps quicken as if I'm trying to run from the suffocating emotion.

"Hilling?" Revive's voice opens the floodgates.

For the very first time in my existence, I feel pure hatred towards Ribbons.


End file.
